The Touch of Fear
by MidnightLeaf95
Summary: Its the 73rd Hunger Games in Panme and Lux Sterlingshire of District one has always thought the odds would nothing, but in her favor. But one faithful reaping, and also her 16th birthday everything changes, and Lux finds out that the only way she can possibly make it back home it to do the unthinkable...kill.


"10...9...8..."

The voice of the announcer counting down echoes in my head. I begin to fear for my life, I'm not focused anymore. They're going to kill me. No, no I won't let that happen.

"5…4…"

When the gun shoots I will run. Just run.

"3…2…"

I am Lux Sterlingshire and I will be the victor of the 73rd Hunger Games…

"Happy 16th Birthday Dear!"

I instantly wake up to my mother's voice.

"Thank you mom" I return with a smile

"Hurry and get dressed we have your birthday breakfast, and you know what today is right?"

"Its rea-"

"REAPING DAY!" she interrupted "Now go on, and get dressed. The hair stylist is coming soon and I laid out your clothes for the reaping. Your father, and your brother are waiting for us in the grand room."

I responded with okay and she hurriedly left the room. Only in District 1 is it exciting to have your birthday the same day as the reaping. What an honor. My cashmere mattress, purple silk pillows, and comforter filled with goose feathers beg me to stay, and I would, but I know that my family is waiting for me along with the entire mansion staff. I rollover, sit up, and walk to look out my window. I push away the large white satin curtains to see the children of District 1 running around, and joyful adults preparing for today's festivities. I know that I'm from District 1 and the Hunger Games are an exciting time for us, but as I got older I was never able to wrap my head around the idea of celebrating the death of children, it's a morbid thing. But as the Hunger Games Motto goes "May the Odds be Ever in your Favor." And for the last 4 years they have and I have faith that they still will be.

I begin to walk towards my closet before remembering that my mom had laid my clothes out for me. I see them on my large white dresser. I hold the pieces of clothing up to further assess them. For this year's reaping she has chosen a purple turtleneck sweater. I assume she chose purple because she knows I consider it to be my signature color. There is also a high waist skirt that is grey and probably made from rabbit fur. Next to it I see a black belt, and high heeled shoes that even those in the capital would be envious of. There is no doubt that these items came straight from the capital themselves. Since my father – Silvis Sterlingshire - is the beloved mayor of District 1, and my district has a close relationship with the capital, we are allowed to make trips into the capital to shop, and explore. It's not a bad perk to have. I get dressed in the outfit my mother has chosen, brush my hair so it isn't a complete mess and walk out to the grand dining room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUX!" I hear everyone yell before I even get a chance to walk into the room completely.

I smile bashfully, and wave at everyone. I see the maids, the cooks, and the landscapers smiling back at me happily. I'm happy to see them all there. Beyond my mother, father, and brother they are my extended family.

"Okay dear, are you ready to see your cake?!" my mother ask excitedly.

I was too distracted to give a proper response because of the wig and outfit she had chosen for this year's festivities. It was grey, and purple with diamonds throughout it. I was very high and extended her by about 5 inches. Her outfit was made out of violets. The dress was very poofed, and her shoes were very high. Before I knew it the cooks had brought the cake out.

The cake was 16 tiers high. Each tier had an image of me playing on it from each year of my life including the 16th one. It was beautiful, but a bit extreme for likings, but to please my mom I gave the appropriate response.

"I love it mom, thank you. Thank you everyone!"

"Anything for you my princess" My dad said as he came up and gave me a hug.

My dad was a tall man, who looked as if he barely aged. His skin was a pale brown. And his hair black was nicely swept over to cover any bald spots he might have. He always preferred doing it himself rather the hairdressers. My father had deep blue eyes. And against his dark skin they stood out very well. I'm always complimented on how I have my father's eyes. It's my most defining feature. Others will tell you that I'm pretty and that I look like my mother. My mother – Clos Sterlingshire - is gorgeous. She's tall, thin, has an attractive figure with a light caramel skin, and her face is prominent. I see our similarities, but I think that I look like all the other girls in the District.

My brother came up to me after my father and handed me a gift tied in a purple box. I opened it and saw a hand-crafted necklace with a purple gemstone in it.

"I made it in jewelry class at school for you" my brother Hadrian said very proudly. Jewelry was a big thing in District 1. It is one of our most profitable trades, and you are taught the art of crafting jewelry in school.

"Thank you Had" I responded with a hug.

Hadrian was by far an exact replica of my father. The two are complete and utter twins.

After gifts from my family, and the staff members, we ate a large breakfast prepared by the cooks. As we ate we played the 'what if' game that always seems to happen around this about if I get chosen for the games. Hadrian is only 11 so he is too young, but next year he will join the reaping. Since I am 16 this year my name will be in the bowl 5 times. My father always makes jokes about how I wouldn't last 5 seconds because I would be waiting for someone to come and bring me a weapon because I've been handed everything I've ever had. My mother yells at my dad not to make jokes like that because "what if" I do end up in the games. Hadrian thinks I would be the winner of the games. I always appreciate his enthusiasm. I always laugh at their jokes. But on the inside I can't even fathom what it would be like to be in those games. Being from a wealthy district we are given the opportunity to train to be in the games. When I was younger I decided to take up swordsmanship, and I did that until I was 13. I didn't want to train for something I would likely never have to use, but my father wanted me to just in case be trained in something. So I took up simple knife throwing. My trainer told me I was a natural with a sword, and knife. It must run in the family because both of parents are skilled in that also, and Hadrian following in everyone's footsteps has deciding swordsmanship too.

Soon the hairstylist arrived, and I was ushered off to my boudoir. The hairstylist tugged, pulled, and gossiped while they did my hair. I listened as they told entertaining stories about their adventures in the capital. After about half an hour my hair was curled, and pushed back with a purple studded headband. I thanked the hairstylist joined my family in the large foyer, and made our way to the District 1 Justice Building.

We arrived to the building. Its mass and beauty never failed to leave me in awe. This building was made to look like what was called the "Lincoln Memorial" in the old days before the world came to halt. The pillars and high steps were of their own grandeur. I kissed my parents, and brother goodbye before going to my section. I quickly found my friend Amethystia. She had her long blonde hair straightened, and put in a bow. She was wearing a pink dress with white heels that had a bow on the side.

"Hey Lux, happy birthday!" she announced when she saw me

"Thanks Am" I replied with a smile

"So are you excited? I have a feeling about this year!" Amethystia was always very enthusiastic about the reaping, and dreamt of the day when her name would be called.

"I guess, I mean, I don't know."

"Be more excited what if it's you ya know?" "I would love to wear one of those fancy outfits, and get to put all that training to use!"

"Right, right"

"Lux you are such a downer. LOOK THEY'RE ABOUT TO START!"

I immediately look up to see my dad giving his usual speech about how the Hunger Games are a great honor, and blah blah blah. I've been hearing this speech since I was 1. Eventually the District 1 escort Pepper Kinnismin looking as flashy as ever comes out. He excitedly drones on about how excited he is for this year's Hunger Games, and before I know it utters the words "May the odds be ever in you favor" and starts to draw names.

"And the male tribute from District 1 for the 73rd hunger games is…"

The tension builds as Pepper swiftly swirls his hand around the bowl. He quickly pulls his hand out and holds up a card. With the audience's attention caught he slowly opens the card, and looks at the name.

"Goldire Uvanium!" Pepper yells

The crowd cheers with excitement while Goldire proudly walks up the grand steps to join Pepper.

Goldire is a boy I instantly recognize as a boy that I go to school with. He is 17 so he is a year older than me. He is one of the mansion staffs' children. I cannot remember whom he belongs to but he's been to my house before. I instantly feel sad for the worker. Even though Goldire seems confident. He is going to have to kill 23 other people to come back home. Goldire's tan skin shimmers in the sunlight, as he purposely flexes his muscles, and shows off his handsome features. If he keeps this up he'll surely be a fan favorite. When the crowd dies down Pepper begins again.

"And the female tribute from District 1 for the 73rd annual Hunger Games is…"

I quickly feel my heart sink. I feel different. Why do I feel this? I've never had this feeling before. I won't be me the odds are always in my favor, and they will be again this year. They have to be.

I see Pepper snatch his hand out of the bowl, and tauntingly wave it around. I feel my stomach lurch. I can't wrap my head around this feeling. My palms get clammy, my head is spinning. I feel as though I'm about to faint. Pepper opens the card and raises his eyebrows in shock, but then smiles something very sly and begins to speak.

"LUX STERLINGSHIRE!"

No…


End file.
